


Truth or Dare

by jarpadsweetie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 19 Year Old Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean Winchester, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Being Uncertain About Their Sexuality, Dean Winchester Has a Sexuality Crisis, Disapproving Family, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), House Party, Human Castiel, M/M, Senior Castiel, Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarpadsweetie/pseuds/jarpadsweetie
Summary: A short Destiel one-shotPrompt:Destiel!College AU in which Dean Winchester is dared by one of his best friends to hit on senior, Castiel, at a party. He wants to say no but then, Benny bets a sum that is ridiculously high for a student and Dean can't disappoint Benny, right?So, Dean pulls himself together. He can do this, he knows how to flirt and he is pretty sure that it works similar with boys and girls. After all it is just a harmless, simple flirt and Dean is sure that he doesn't even like boys so nothing will actually happen.Or at least he was sure until he finds himself pressed up against a wall with Cas' tongue in his mouth.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr prompt i came across. 
> 
>  

 

"So, whose turn is it?"

 

A group of friends sit together -- Dean, Benny, Charlie, Crowley, and Michael -- playing a harmless game of Truth or Dare.

 

"I'll go!" Michael shoots his hand up eagerly before saying with pride, "dare."

 

"I dare you to..." Crowley's voice trails off as he thinks of a dare for Michael. He leans back in his chair, his beer in his hand, and his leg crossed. "Chug your whole beer."

 

Benny leans forward in his seat shouting, 'oh come on, Crowls! That''s too easy!" Meanwhile, Michael has already grabbed his beer and started chugging it down. He sets his now empty bottle on the table in front of him and smiles, proudly. "Done."

 

Benny just scoffs, shaking his head before putting his attention to Dean. "Dean," he then smirks, usually meaning he has already got something up his sleeve. 

 

Dean -- who is usually a badass and would do just about anything -- gulps nervously, putting his focus on his half full beer bottle in his hand. He could go with truth , but he knows if he chickens out with a truth, he won't hear the end of it from his friends. With that being said, Dean puts on a 'brave' face before leaning back in his chair and nods at Benny, saying "dare."

 

This makes Benny smile even more, meaning he **_has_** obviously planned a dare for Dean _way_ before it was even his turn. Apparently the rest of the group already knows what Benny is up to since they smile and turn their eyes to a guy who's standing just outside the kitchen, leaning his back on the door frame, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

 

Dean immediately focuses back on Benny as he starts talking. The smile erases from his face.

 

"Hit on him." Benny states, gesturing to the guy who still has his back up against the kitchen doorway, talking to one of his friends -- Dean assumes.

 

"No way am I doing that!" Dean objects, leaning back in his chair. "I am **NOT** gay."

 

"Bullshit." Michael coughs, trying to hide what he just said.

 

"Dean, it's not like we told you to kiss him. It's a simple flirt. That's it...unless you want to _do_ more," Charlie pipes in and Dean immediately stands up, knowing he can't get out of this ridiculous dare.

 

"Fine." He huffs before slowly making his way over -- rather slowly -- to the boy. Dean examines him as he gets closer.

 

He has brown hair, wearing black jeans, and a dark blue jumper. Dean doesn't want to admit it to himself but quite frankly, this man is pretty attractive.

 

The man turns his gaze to Dean as Dean approaches him, and smiles softly. "Hi there." The man says, his voice catching Dean off guard. It was a _lot_ deeper and more raspy as Dean imagined it to be.

 

"Hi," Dean says smiling. Suddenly it's like Dean is at a loss of words and it falls silent for a few moments before the man speaks again.

 

"I'm gathering those are your friends over there?" He nods over to where Dean's group is sitting, watching them subtly.

 

Dean glances over at them and shoots them a quick glare before looking back at the still unknown named man. "Yeah...yeah they are."

 

"I'm Castiel," Castiel pushes his back off the wall, standing straight now, his hands still in his jean pockets. "I'm guessing they put you up to a dare?"

 

The colour in Dean's face fades and his breathing catches. "H-how-"

 

"My friends and I did the exact same thing in our freshman year." Castiel cuts Dean off and he nods, relaxing a little. "What's your dare?"

 

Dean pauses for a moment, for a second he did not want to say it. "to... hit on you." Dean's cheeks flushes a shade of light pink and he glances away, breaking eye contact.  _I don't like guys...why am I acting like this?!_

 

Castiel just smiles, feeling sympathetic. "Let's humor them." Dean locks his eyes back at Castiel, a confused expression planting on his face. "Say something. I'll pretend to be flustered. Dare complete."

 

"Oh, right." Dean thinks for a moment, totally unprepared with this sudden approach. He was so caught up on having to hit on Castiel, he didn't even think about what he was going to say to him. "Uh...n-nice smile you have there"

 

Cas can't help but laugh at Dean's cute yet failed attempt at hitting on him. He finds it _cute_. And **_him_**. "That's _quite_ a hit you threw," Cas manages to say after the laughter died down. He didn't want Dean to feel bad.

 

Dean nervously laughs along, as he knew it was bad...and also quite pathetic if you ask me. Though as Cas was having his laughing fit, Dean watches him and, what he said _is_ true. Castiel _does_ have a nice smile. He has a nice laugh too. One that will get you laughing along with him. Dean watches him in admiration, A genuine smile slowly forming on his lips.

 

"So, you can tell your friends the dare is complete." Castiel says, gesturing over to his friends who are enjoying the scene from afar.

 

"Yeah...thanks, Cas." Dean smiles at him, a small part of him still wanting to be around him.

 

"No problem, good luck with freshman year." Castiel then disappears into the kitchen, leaving Dean alone.

 

Dean walks back to his group of friends, strangely feeling a bit down.

 

"So...are you sure--" Dean instantly cuts Charlie off mid-sentence.

 

"Yes! I'm  ** _not_**  gay." Though, Dean finds himself questioning his own statement, finding himself missing Castiel's presence. He looks back at the spot where he had once been, now empty.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The party went on until three o'clock in the morning. Dean says bye to his friends and they head their separate ways.

 

"Hey!" A voice booms from behind him and Dean turns around.

 

A car pulls to a halt beside him and Castiel jumps out, smiling that smile Dean secretly finds absolutely breath-taking, though he would never admit it.

 

"Hey, Cas."

 

"You need a ride?" Dean hesitates for a second, wondering if this ride would be a good idea. He doesn't live  _too_ far away but, it  _is_  three o'clock in the morning and you never know what lurks in the dark.

 

"Sure, why not." Dean accepts Castiel's offer and Cas opens the door for him, shutting it after Dean gets settled in.

 

Castiel pulls away from the curb and starts driving down the empty street.

 

"So, where abouts do you live?" Cas asks, glancing quickly at Dean before looking back at the road.

 

"Take a left here. Then a right. The house number is 59." Castiel nods and the car fills with silence. It's not an awkward silence though, more of a calming one.

 

Dean looks at Castiel. He can't make out any distinct features as it is too dark to see him properly. Luckily -- or un-luckily -- Castiel catches him staring and a small smile spreads on his face, but he doesn't say anything as he doesn't want to make Dean uncomfortable.

 

They pull up to Dean's house and Cas turns the car off. They look over at each other, a small smile shows on both of their faces, though no words are exchanged.

 

Dean looks away first, grabbing for the door handle. "Thanks for the ride." He says softly, and Castiel nods.

 

Dean climbs out, shutting the door behind him and starts his way to the front door, digging for his keys that are buried somewhere in his pocket. Though, he slows his pace as he starts hearing faint footsteps coming from behind him.

 

He stops walking when he reaches the steps to his porch and spins around, his eyes meeting Cas', his stomach automatically makes small flips as he unexpectedly stares into his eyes.

 

"You..forgot your phone." Cas says extending his hand, and sure enough...there lies Dean's phone.

 

"Thanks," he takes his phone from Cas, and slides it into his back pocket of his jeans.

 

"So...are you really... _not gay?"_ Dean is thrown off by Castiel's suddenly abrupt question. He freezes.

 

"W-when, how--" Dean stops talking for a second closing his eyes, trying to sort out what he wanted to say in his head. He opens his eyes again, locking eyes with Cas. "...you heard that?"

 

Cas nods his head. "Well, you kind of said it loud enough, i'm pretty sure everyone heard you."

 

Dean's cheeks once again flushes a shade of pink and he looks down at the ground, not sure of what to say.

 

 _Was_ he gay? He's only ever dated girls in his life, and never once thought about guys. Mostly because his family wouldn't have approved with it. But Dean thinks for a moment, questioning his previous statement he made earlier at the party.

 

Castiel steps closer to him breaking his personal bubble, his breathing hitched. Castiel lifts Dean's chin up, making Dean look at him.

 

Dean surprises himself by swiftly leaning in and planting his lips on Cas', catching Cas off guard.

 

It takes Castiel a moment before he slowly reaches up, resting his hands at the crook of Dean's neck.

 

Dean, not knowing what to do with his arms, rests them on Cas' chest.

 

Dean is the one who pulls away first, completely in shock, and somewhat embarrassed of what he had just done.  "I'm sor-" Dean begins but gets cut off as Castiel cups his face and pulls him in, kissing him again.

 

Their lips seem to fit perfectly together as they move in sync.

 

"I really should get some sleep," Dean finally says, their lips graze though not fully touching.

 

Castiel glances at Dean's lips before his eyes flick back up to Dean's eyes. He nods before dropping his hands from Dean's face and taking a step back, out of Dean's personal little bubble.

 

"Thank you again...for the ride." Dean says and Castiel smiles and nods firmly.

 

"My pleasure."

 

Silence fills the space between them and Dean is the first one to break the eye contact. "S-see you around?" Dean says, secretly hoping this won't be the last time he sees him.

 

"Oh, definitely."

 

Dean heads toward the door, pulling out his keys to unlock it.

 

"Do you happen to have any plans tomorrow?" Dean hears Castiel yell from where he's still standing in the driveway.

 

Dean turns his head, smiling. "No, no plans."

 

This makes Cas smile _the_ smile. The  _smile_ that makes Dean smile. the  _smile_ that Dean has been secretly admiring ever since he seen him at the party. "Pick you up for coffee around...12pm?"

 

"Sounds good."

 

Dean watches as Castiel pulls out of the driveway and down the street, watching him until he is completely out of Dean's view.

 

 

' _Oh, how things can drastically change in the span of a few hours._

 

 _Tomorrow I have my first date with a boy named_ _Castiel_ _.'_

 

 

And for the first time ever, Dean Winchester is absolutely **_terrified_**.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed-back will be appreciated!!!


End file.
